


集合啦

by Togo13



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, 论坛体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togo13/pseuds/Togo13
Summary: 论坛体脑洞
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 论坛体脑洞

北山论坛》北狄灌水区》集合啦第一天集中讨论贴【火🔥】

#1楼主  
本帖是直播类综艺节目《集合啦》集中讨论贴，直播期间的相关讨论都在这个帖子里，请不要再额外开别的帖子。谢谢  
直播链接🔗  
本次播放平台是阿塔霍兰的Nokk直播独家直播，请先看节目的好友提前注册账号观看。

#2  
终于开集中贴了，赞美楼主。还有几个小时就要开始直播了我好高兴

#3  
这种类型的直播有点担心热度啊，连着15天直播真的没有问题吗？

#4  
做得好大概就会变成O门的世界吧，前段时间预热活动不是做的挺好的？我有朋友在工作组工作，说是现在已经有一队摄影组在拍摄地调整好装备就等下午开播了

#5  
这次六个明星都是达斯米奇家的人，关系应该不错吧？

#6  
看了直播不就知道了😗

#7  
Elsa参加这种节目真的没问题吗？镜头长时间跟着，会不会有镜头恐惧症？

#8  
这种节目应该没有什么剧本吧？

#9  
要连着15天看直播……好爽啊！

#10  
我很好奇节目组怎么赚钱，靠直播打赏吗？还是直播热度？

#11  
官方在官网上公布了后续会推出官方录播和官剪版，应该是考虑比较多？

#12  
这种给嘉宾超大自由度的节目核心是啥？

#13  
明星们的枯燥日常？

#14  
集合啦，需要放假的明星们

#15  
期待下午的直播，我已经准备好小零食等着了。反正这段时间都宅家里，正好有这个节目可以打发时间

#16  
有姐妹们知道这次在哪直播吗？

#17  
签了保密协议的，别想了

#18  
我准备用这个直播下饭

#19  
这样的话……我们是不是能看到六位下厨的景象？

#20  
………盲生你发现了华点！@19楼

#21  
突然期待值爆棚！我要大家都知道木兰的手艺有多好！

#22  
这个节目有没有分组活动捏？

#23  
会有吧。

#24  
感觉六个人怎么组队都很有意思

#25  
话说Elsa和Anna真的是亲姐妹吗？

#26  
是吧？有知道的姐妹吗？

#27  
@25楼 是亲姐妹哦，就是关系一般。

#28  
毕竟分开那么多年了，不冷眼相对就很好了。

#29  
要是我有一个分别13年的亲姐姐……我搞不好会很尴尬。

#30  
导演组真会找人啊。

#31  
她们是姐妹吗？我完全不知道

#32  
都姓Arendelle呢，希望Anna不要和姐姐吵架

#33  
越来越期待下午的直播了

：  
：

#53  
要开始了！大家去蹲守啊！

#54  
来了来了！！！

#55  
直播间人好多呀

#56  
今天是周六下午啦，人当然多

#57  
现在的情况是不是周末还有意义吗？

#58  
这才刚刚开始就200W在线，大家到底有多闲？

#59  
广告商要乐翻了

#60  
………居然是科罗纳和Arendelle公司赞助，我tm

#61  
木兰，Moana和Belle瑟瑟发抖

#62  
主持人是宝嘉康蒂！！！

#63  
节目组有胆量

#64  
爱了爱了，这节目我追定了

#65  
现在是在机场吧，几个人要坐飞机去？

#66  
来了来了来了！！！

#67  
笑死，Rapunzel和Belle出场的时候弹幕直接飙升

#68  
？？？等一下木兰和Moana什么时候到贵宾休息室的？

#69  
这就是强者的余裕吗？

#70  
姐妹俩呢？

#71  
就我一个人担心飞机上的直播效果吗？

#72  
这次要去哪玩啊？有人知道吗？

#73  
集合时间是几点啊，那两个人不会迟到了吧？

#74  
导演能不能把镜头拉近点，我想prprpr

#75  
来了来了，人来了。

#76  
人终于到齐了。

#77  
嗯？怎么，姐妹俩是关系不吗？怎么感觉两个人之间的氛围有点…

#78  
另外四位都看出来了吧，表情都很微妙呢……

#79  
不会影响节目录制吧？

#80  
这样节目效果拉满好吧

#81  
妈呀，在线600W观众了。Nokk扛得住吗？

#82  
听说几个月前Nokk就在疯狂扩容，应该没问题

#83  
哦哦哦哦，要抽签了。两个人一间房

#84  
下注了兄弟们！

#85  
好古朴的抽签方式

#86  
Rapunzel果然和Belle一组

#87  
这个抽签…是命运啊

#88  
姐妹俩抽到一组怎么看起来有点苦瓜脸呢？

#89  
Elsa是不是身体不太好？

#90  
等上了飞机好好休息吧

#91  
剧组有钱

#92  
剧组牛逼

#93  
Gale私人喷射飞机……其实你们是借着节目出来度假的吧？

#94  
我第一次见到私人飞机内部装修，好大

#95  
楼上的还有别的形容词吗？

#96  
好漂亮

#97  
飞机要飞两个半小时，感觉时间有点久

#98  
飞机上的直播咋办？

#99  
飞机提前准备好了，可以可以

#100  
这个机长的声音好耳熟啊。

#101  
Eugene？这真的不是你们圈子里的人来玩party吗？

#102  
飞机起飞前不用关直播真的太好了

#103  
哦哦哦哦，要起飞啦

#104  
扛着摄影机的兄弟们辛苦了

#105  
我好友和我讲，上私人飞机的摄影师特别少。大部队坐另一架飞机跟在后面。

#106  
毕竟是私人飞机，限制还是比较多的。嗯，Elsa就？？？飞机起飞也才15分钟吧，就睡着了？

#107  
睡眠质量很好嘛，看到了Queen的睡颜截图截图。

#108  
诶诶诶！导演不人道，为什么要转镜头！

#109  
大家的表情很微妙呢。要不过去个人搭话？

#110  
笑死，弹幕池也炸了。想看Elsa睡觉

#111  
嗯？木兰对谁比大拇哥？

#112  
Rapunzel也比了一个OK？？？

#113  
你们达成了什么py交易！我想看姐妹！

#114  
在飞机上下五子棋，木兰你还带了什么从事招来

#115  
为什么Moana破椰子的手法如此利落，你在那个海边学过吗？

#116  
大概是夏威夷（笑

#117  
我就知道Rapunzel要搞事

#118  
上！我们都是好狗仔

#119  
这只是为了去看男朋友路过而已

#120  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#121  
妈妈我嗑到真的啦！

#122  
请告诉我关系不好的姐妹会膝枕吗？

#123  
不会！

#124  
关系不好的姐妹会脱下自己的外套盖在姐姐身上吗？

#125  
不会！

#126  
姐妹们，直播间弹幕刷起来！！！


	2. Chapter 2

Rapunzel现在非常吃惊，作为一个常年参加各种综艺节目的明星自己深知节目播放的内容非常看重轻重缓急。所以第一期就放王炸内容要么高开高走一站封神，要么高开低走无人问津。  
看着飞机上旁若无人黏黏糊糊靠一起睡觉的姐妹俩，真的想揪两个人耳朵问一下知不知道现在网上两位传的人际关系是啥。第一天就恩恩爱爱你侬我侬，让节目组怎么做人？这样让自己早几天准备好的姐妹撮合计划怎么进行？  
人算不如天算，天算不如人算。既然姐妹俩自己第一天就把破冰期结束，那么接下来就怪不得好姐妹们帮你俩开局王炸的别扭姐妹开启蜜月计划。越想越兴奋的Rapunzel拉上木兰溜到飞机的酒吧上修改计划，Belle和Moana留在位置上监视姐妹俩。反正参加人员游玩时期是不允许看直播回放，等俩人知晓自己的好友以奇怪的高亢语调讨论要如何打造完美蜜月度假之旅时度假已经结束了。  
“所以，我们之前的计划全泡汤了。”Rapunzel站在吧台后做了一个很夸张的动作来表达自己的不满“  
“不至于。”木兰很冷静的给自己倒了一杯茶，慢慢喝着“如果两个仅仅靠在一起睡觉就认为破冰了，那么……”抬头无言的看了Rapunzel一眼。  
“她们两个比Belle和Adam还要麻烦。”  
两个好友有一搭没一搭的聊着，殊不知因为俩人的对话直播间和各大论坛聊天群在疯了一样的吃瓜。

#156  
？？？这话几个意思？？

#157  
她们不仅仅是姐妹吗？这话说的怎么像情侣啊？

#158  
笑死，我好几个群全都吵起来了。单推在哀嚎，cp粉在哭泣

#159  
万万没想到，姐妹股会在今天直接飙升

#160  
说好的姐妹关系不好呢？

#161  
看Rapunzel和木兰的对话，两个人应该不仅仅是姐妹那么简单

#162  
应该只是打个比方吧…… 我单推Elsa来着

#163  
EA群今天过年了，笑嘻嘻

#164  
群里开始各种扒料了，没问题吗？

#165  
我很期待这15天的直播

#166  
开局王炸，一战封神！

#167  
人真的很喜欢八卦啊

#168  
特别是颜值高的明星的八卦

#169  
现在那几个人的经纪人应该比较忙吧

#170  
这个岛还是私人小岛？

#171  
我听说过这个岛，好像是鼠爹的私人小岛

#172  
………财大气粗

#173  
她们就是来度假的吧

#174  
我开始妄想姐妹俩度假之后官宣

#175  
楼上的醒醒，她们只是姐妹

#176  
@175那不是更好吗？

#177  
今天晚上要自己动手做饭啊，来啊手艺决战的时候到了！

#178  
这个庄园真tm大，想去

#179  
我好像在镜头里看到邮轮

#180  
1200W在线观看，大家都好闲啊

#181  
期待明天EA股继续涨停

#182  
大家住的房子可真大，而且卧房间里没有摄像头真是太好了

#183  
还是保留了一些私人空间的啊，好事。如果组员有什么矛盾也可以好好谈谈

#184  
好事好事，反正这几个人也不怎么会窝在卧房里。这种神秘感反而更好

#185  
怎么就去挑菜了？

#186  
三人挑菜三人休息么，也算不错的分工。

#187  
我怎么觉得Elsa今天睡的有点多？

#188  
其实这是一个瓜和美食的推广节目？

#189  
木兰的眼睛都放光了

#190  
我饿了


	3. Chapter 3

Rapunzel现在非常吃惊，作为一个常年参加各种综艺节目的明星自己深知节目播放的内容非常看重轻重缓急。所以第一期就放王炸内容要么高开高走一站封神，要么高开低走无人问津。  
看着飞机上旁若无人黏黏糊糊靠一起睡觉的姐妹俩，真的想揪两个人耳朵问一下知不知道现在网上两位传的人际关系是啥。第一天就恩恩爱爱你侬我侬，让节目组怎么做人？这样让自己早几天准备好的姐妹撮合计划怎么进行？  
人算不如天算，天算不如人算。既然姐妹俩自己第一天就把破冰期结束，那么接下来就怪不得好姐妹们帮你俩开局王炸的别扭姐妹开启蜜月计划。越想越兴奋的Rapunzel拉上木兰溜到飞机的酒吧上修改计划，Belle和Moana留在位置上监视姐妹俩。反正参加人员游玩时期是不允许看直播回放，等俩人知晓自己的好友以奇怪的高亢语调讨论要如何打造完美蜜月度假之旅时度假已经结束了。  
“所以，我们之前的计划全泡汤了。”Rapunzel站在吧台后做了一个很夸张的动作来表达自己的不满“  
“不至于。”木兰很冷静的给自己倒了一杯茶，慢慢喝着“如果两个仅仅靠在一起睡觉就认为破冰了，那么……”抬头无言的看了Rapunzel一眼。  
“她们两个比Belle和Adam还要麻烦。”  
两个好友有一搭没一搭的聊着，殊不知因为俩人的对话直播间和各大论坛聊天群在疯了一样的吃瓜。

#156  
？？？这话几个意思？？

#157  
她们不仅仅是姐妹吗？这话说的怎么像情侣啊？

#158  
笑死，我好几个群全都吵起来了。单推在哀嚎，cp粉在哭泣

#159  
万万没想到，姐妹股会在今天直接飙升

#160  
说好的姐妹关系不好呢？

#161  
看Rapunzel和木兰的对话，两个人应该不仅仅是姐妹那么简单

#162  
应该只是打个比方吧…… 我单推Elsa来着

#163  
EA群今天过年了，笑嘻嘻

#164  
群里开始各种扒料了，没问题吗？

#165  
我很期待这15天的直播

#166  
开局王炸，一战封神！

#167  
人真的很喜欢八卦啊

#168  
特别是颜值高的明星的八卦

#169  
现在那几个人的经纪人应该比较忙吧

#170  
这个岛还是私人小岛？

#171  
我听说过这个岛，好像是鼠爹的私人小岛

#172  
………财大气粗

#173  
她们就是来度假的吧

#174  
我开始妄想姐妹俩度假之后官宣

#175  
楼上的醒醒，她们只是姐妹

#176  
@175那不是更好吗？

#177  
今天晚上要自己动手做饭啊，来啊手艺决战的时候到了！

#178  
这个庄园真tm大，想去

#179  
我好像在镜头里看到邮轮

#180  
1200W在线观看，大家都好闲啊

#181  
期待明天EA股继续涨停

#182  
大家住的房子可真大，而且卧房间里没有摄像头真是太好了

#183  
还是保留了一些私人空间的啊，好事。如果组员有什么矛盾也可以好好谈谈

#184  
好事好事，反正这几个人也不怎么会窝在卧房里。这种神秘感反而更好

#185  
怎么就去挑菜了？

#186  
三人挑菜三人休息么，也算不错的分工。

#187  
我怎么觉得Elsa今天睡的有点多？

#188  
其实这是一个瓜和美食的推广节目？

#189  
木兰的眼睛都放光了

#190  
我饿了


	4. Chapter 4

木兰的话或许没有错。  
Rapunzel一边在游艇顶层甲板嚼着熏牛肉干，一边看着在下层甲板钓鱼的好友。脑袋里突然来了这么一句话。  
自己吃着牛肉干呆呆的表情就那么被直播出去了也不在意，反而是现在气氛比第一天更加奇怪的Arendelle姐妹更让自己在意。本是近十年的好友，但是两个人现在有些黏黏糊糊又有些说不清的气氛让Rapunzel很是不爽。就如同吃炸鸡，明明要的是可O可乐，但是店家却送了百O可乐过来一样不爽。  
“她们俩在搞什么……怎么可以就那样把鱼放走！”  
或许一般人会觉得姐妹俩高高兴兴的坐在一起钓鱼很温馨，但是眼尖的多年好友Rapunzel一下子就发现问题所在。Elsa全程几乎是被动和Anna产生联系，除了一些必要的交流外Elsa不会和Anna产生额外的交流。虽然这种状态观众看起来会觉得比较正常，但是作为好友的其他人都发现两个人之间的温度下降。都暗戳戳的在对着镜头维持必要的温度，两个人也很给面子没有戳破。所以第二天海上游艇的直播看上去一片祥和。

#23  
来啦来啦！第三集的楼也盖起来了啊

#24  
今天六个人什么时候回去啊？

#25  
几个人才开始吃早饭行不行啊

#26  
嗯？Anna和Elsa还有木兰呢？

#27  
木兰在驾驶仓，Arendelle姐妹还没有起来呢

#28  
怎么还没有起来？

#29  
虽然不限定时间，但是是不是太能睡了点？

#30  
我看Rapunzel和Moana都要吃完早饭了

#31  
是不是发生了什么啊？

六个人虽然不能看回放但是可以看直播，Rapunzel一边看着直播镜头里的餐厅和直播弹幕吃早饭一边琢磨着，万一今天那两个人还是昨天的状态就真的要启动计划了。  
当Rapunzel拿起杯子望嘴里灌纯牛奶的时候，听到了一声非常又活力又十分清爽的早安。Rapunzel急急忙忙咽下嘴里的牛奶看着入口。  
“Anna？”  
“早啊，表姐。啊，今天早上有煎三文鱼吗？真好。”穿着一件阔叶花衬衫和卡其色中裤的Anna一屁股坐到Rapunzel对面开始优雅又快速的分敛早饭。  
“………你。”Rapunzel吃惊到杯子都要握不稳了。“刚刚起来？”

#45  
表姐？？？

#46  
你们是亲家吗？？怎么没有人告诉我！

#47  
今天Anna笑容看起来好清爽啊

#48  
Rapunzel的表情怎么怪怪的🤨

#49  
昨天晚上发生了什么？

Rapunzel猛的站起来看着眼前不管怎样笑容都非常清爽的Anna感到非常不可思议。如果说昨天的Anna是在泥地里打了几个滚还要维持着好精神回家的小狗子，现在的Anna就是经过吹洗哄干了毛喝了水吃了饭还被主人哄特别开心出来玩的小狗仔。  
哄开心……  
Rapunzel突然想到了什么，走过去看着放下刀叉盯着自己的表妹问道“你们谈心结束了？”  
“也不算是谈心，就是把最近一些事都好好的谈了谈。”  
Anna站起身给自己盘子里夹了几块水果沙拉，用叉子叉了块递到自己身后。头也不会的问着“沙拉酱会不会太甜了？”  
“我觉得刚刚好。”  
镜头里，Rapunzel眼前。穿着明显不是自己的略微宽大的藏青色衬衫的Elsa就那么亲昵趴在Anna背上，双手环着自己妹妹的腰。踮起脚咬了一下对方的耳廓就顺手端起Anna还留了不少早餐的盘子溜了。  
“记得带牛奶来甲板上。”轻飘飘的留下这么一句话就看不见人影了。

#61  
？？？？

#62  
我的群信息炸了

#63  
大早上的这样真的没问题吗？

#64  
姐妹骨科党头顶青天！！！！

#65  
我的Elsa群里大起大落大起起起起

#66  
EA攻受可以开盘了

#67  
Rapunzel你控制一下表情好吗？

#68  
？？？这是姐妹？

#69  
昨天晚上发生了什么？

#70  
为什么两个人看起来清爽了整个宇宙？？？

#71  
我好了😎


End file.
